Chronicles of Atlantis : The Mercenaries
by Insanity Prawn
Summary: In which the mercenaries attack, the women and children are forced into hiding, and a battle takes place between Dourke and the Atlanteans. The Second Chronicle.
1. The Team Returns

Chronicles of Atlantis – The Mercenaries

Chapter 1 – The Team Returns

Audrey, Sweet, Whitmore, Mole, Mrs Packard and Vinny hurried out of the caves and across the bridge that made it possible to cross the river of lava. Audrey shivered in fear as she looked down on the boiling mass below, and Sweet put his arm round her and guided her across.

Milo, who was spending lunch with Kida on a cliff top, spotted them running towards the city.

'Kida, the team are back. They're back in Atlantis – and I think something's going on. We need to talk to them, come on…'

He took her hand and they hurried down to the city below, meeting their friends in the centre of town.

'Guys? What-what are you doing here? Is something wrong?'

'Yeah, big time, Milo. Things aren't looking good.' Audrey replied, shaking her head.

'There's a crew down there in the caves. Looks to me that they're up to no good. They're mercenaries.' Sweet cut in.

'You know…laughing, drinking beer…the all-brawn-and-no-brains type.' Said Vinny.

Milo rubbed the back of his neck in thought, wondering what to do. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. The crew had come out of the caves, and were brandishing weapons.

'The city is under siege! Daromi!' Milo called the youth, who had come over from the fishing boats upon seeing the team arriving, 'Send for the warriors! We're under attack!'

Daromi, positively alarmed, scurried away. Kida took Milo's arm and gave him a look of fear and worriment. Milo sighed.

'Kida, don't go back to the palace. They'll look for you there. Take the women, children and the elderly to the far caves until it's safe.'

'Milo, you will get killed! You must come with us! You are their leader!' Kida replied, pulling at his arm and stared him down. Milo shook his head.

'I am their leader, and I will give my followers my support. Kida, you need to go now. Quickly!'

Kida kissed him, and ran off to round up the women and children. Milo watched her go, and turned to his friends with a hardened look.

The warriors turned up on their flying vehicles, and the team climbed aboard. Milo tensed, preparing himself.

'Ok, guys. We're going to stop these plundering vandals and save the city of Atlantis!'


	2. Worries

Chapter 2 – Worries 

'Milo, I swear there were more than this!' Sweet shouted. Vinny nodded. Milo looked shocked. The gang formed ranks…

'Let's hope they don't call for backup! Now, come on!' he shouted.

The Atlanteans moved forward, and started destroying the mercenaries' weapons. This made Dourke angrier and more terrifying than usual.

'FIRE AT WILL! I want these fishermen blasted to smithereens!'

They fired, but the Atlanteans dodged. The mercenaries were running out of bullets. Frantically, Dourke grabbed a pistol and aimed at the Atlantean nearest him. He got hit in the chest, and sat slumped in his vehicle.

Fortunately, the mercenaries were losing badly, and they fled to recuperate. The Atlanteans landed nearby, and inspected the soldier's wounds. Sweet frowned.

'He's bad, but he could have been worse…' said Sweet, and he healed it with his crystal. The Atlantean winced in pain, and then sighed in relief as the wound healed.

'What's his name?' Vinny asked. Milo knew him, of course. He was quite young, not yet middle-aged. Milo taught his daughter, Paolika. He strained to remember his name…

'Mabeku. I teach his daughter. Come on, we need to go and see the others. The men need to rest – the mercenaries will not be back until tomorrow, at least.' Milo replied.

'Milo, they might not come back.' Sweet suggested. Milo shook his head.

'I've met this type before. The Crystal is worth billions – they won't give up that easily, trust me.'

'To the caves! To the caves!' Mole cried, scurrying away on all fours. The others sighed, and followed, carrying Mabeku's unconscious body.

They found Kida and the other citizens in the far caves. Kida was asleep, with a small child curled up against her. Milo smiled down at her, thinking about their child. Sweet had found Audrey, and was talking to her. Milo saw him put an arm round her.

Saros walked towards him, and Milo asked him how the people were.

'We are all scared, Queen Kida especially. She fears for the baby.' Saros said, 'the women are restless – worrying about their husbands. We are all together now, we should be all right.'

Milo sat beside Kida, and laid an arm on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and he smiled again. She sat up and he hugged her tight. The child woke up, and asked in Atlantean whether his father was ok. Milo nodded.

'Everyone's all right for now. He's over there, go and see him.' Milo told him, and he skipped away happily to find his father.

'What happened, Milo?' Kida asked, her eyes full of worry. Milo sat up straight and told her.

'We destroyed most of their machines quickly. We had the advantage of height, and we only took one hit – Mabeku. They fled to re-gather their troops, and we came back here. Mabeku is fine – he got hit in the chest, but we healed him.'

'So, they are gone now?' Kida asked, a happier note in her voice.

'Yes and no. Sweet and Vinny said that there were more in the other caves, where they're camping out. They should attack again in a day or two, at the most.'

Kida suddenly looked scared, and covered her face with her hands. Milo sighed, and laid a hand on her slightly swollen stomach, where their baby was growing. Kida wept quietly, and leant on Milo, who was very worried for her.

'Kida, we'll pull through, I know we will. Don't cry…'

'Milo, there are many more. More weapons, more guns. There are always more people who are trying to stop us. Now the people of your world know that Atlantis exists, they will keep coming. What will we do? There is still five months until our child is born – there is a great chance that we will be killed before then.' Said Kida, who hung her head in despair. Milo lifted it, and kissed her.

'I won't let that happen. I'll stop those mercenaries – all of them – and our child will be born safely. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't…I won't.'


End file.
